Legend of the Alchemist
From the Publisher MyTona: Look closely, what do you see in the old Darkwood Laboratory? There's something lurking among the old flasks and dusty shelves . . . Time has passed it by, but the mysterious magic of this place is still alive. Try to release it, but be prepared for a breathtaking whirl of events! Can you uncover all the secrets of the Laboratory before it's too late? The fate of the city is in your hands! Is the legend of the cursed alchemist true? What awaits the daredevils who got into his Laboratory? It's time to test your courage and resourcefulness! What's New in Version 1.31.0: * Over 100 new quests await you * Take part in the spellbinding Legend of the Alchemist event * Enjoy the Laboratory event location * Amazing event creatures: the Whiskered Magister, Potion Master, and Secret Keeper * Don't miss your chance to become the owner of several unique rewards! Beautiful avatars, the Scientist's Treasure chest, and the Pool of Dreams talisman await you in this new event. * Explore the whole of Darkwood in search of Black Pearls and win valuable prizes * Collect as many bright pencils as you can in the Sketches of Fantasy event and get wonderful prizes. * Embrace the atmosphere of magical music during the Lost Symphony event and get wonderful prizes * Added character emotions * Improved animation. Download the update and get rubies for free! The 2018 September Update Nefarious experiments were conjured up in the old Laboratory by the Faceless Alchemist. What diabolical new scheme is brewing on the horizon? What dangers await? Dare you delve into the occult to find out? Released on September 5, 2018 the update introduced the new Legend of the Alchemist Special Event and added 1 new Hidden Object Location to the game - Laboratory. The Update also included over 100 new Quests and 30 new Collections. Players who downloaded the update received 5 free rubies. NOTE: The Update is available on 4 platforms but release dates/times may vary: * iOS: Apple Store for iPad and iPhone Players (available) * Windows: Microsoft Store for Windows Players (available) * Android: Google Play Store for Android Players (available) * Kindle: Amazon Store for Kindle Players (available) Legend of the Alchemist Timed Challenge This Special Event is available to players from Game Level 11 and up. Players have 29 days from the 5th of September to complete 3 Special Event Timed Challenges in the Legend of the Alchemist Special Event to win its unique rewards. This is the 33rd Timed Challenge to be added to the game. Important: The amount of time available for the Timed Challenges is set and the countdown timer began as soon as the update was released. However, each of the 3 new challenge tasks in the Special Event is now divided into 5 stages that reward players with a prize for each stage of completion as an extra incentive and acknowledgment of progress made in the challenge. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Laboratory to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Lightning in a Bottle at stage 1, Wise Owl at stage 2, Exquisite Berry Drink at stage 3, RIng of Runes at stage 4, and the Tool Kit and Avatars at stage 5. (2) Complete all 30 Special Event Quests to win the Scientist's Treasure Chest and Secret Knowledge Casket. Once won, the Scientist's Treasure Chest goes directly to the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The Secret Knowledge Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and can be found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Flying Time at stage 1, Old Crown at stage 2, Sweet Assortment at stage 3, Moon Brooch at stage 4, and the Scientist's Treasure Chest and Secret Knowledge Casket at stage 5. (3) Collect 100 Inventor's Cube by banishing the new event Monsters to win the Pool of Dreams Talisman and Alchemist's Apprenctices Picture. The Pool of Dreams Talisman decreases the coin requirement for crafting and energy consumption use by 50% for 1 day. Once won, the new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The Alchemist's Apprenctices Picture is an image of the 3 creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop Casket and choosing the Gallery tab. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Flying Time at stage 1, Camera Obscura at stage 2, Home-Made Ice Cream at stage 3, Gnome Clock at stage 4, and the Pool of Dreams Talisman and Alchemist's Apprenctices Picture at stage 5. (4) A Top 1000 Banishing Leaderboard. The top banishers in the event will win a gold, silver, or bronze medal stamp for their Monster Picture and a corresponding gold, silver, or bronze chest containing various goodies. Completion of the overall Legend of the Alchemist event by finishing all 3 challenge tasks (the 4th is just extra) will award the Player with the Essence of a Dream Medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 new special event quests are marked with a special decorative border and consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Note: There is an extra Merchant's Recipe Quest (5 things to find in the Perfumery and craft) before the completion of the Event Quests portion of the challenge. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined. Once the special event is over, these collection items may be acquired by purchasing a Secrets of the Laboratoy chest from the Store. Event Creatures The Alchemist's Assistants are the event creatures to banish: the Whiskered Magister, Potion Master, and Secret Keeper. Whiskered Magister.png|The Whiskered Magister Potion Master.png|The Potion Master Secret Keeper.png|The Secret Keeper Banishing the Event Creatures will award the new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections. Banish 100 and collect the Inventor's Cube to complete the third stage of the Timed Challenge and enter into the top 100 Banishing Leaderboard. Players may continue banishing the event creatures to achieve a high score and placement on the Leaderboard. The new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections are: Although obtaining these Fixers sounds complicated, they can all be obtained in exactly the same way. In the end, 52 Ruby Fire are needed to complete the event quests. To banish the event creatures, you must first play the new Hidden Object Location Laboratory until you win some Ruby Fire. You then use these Ruby Fire to banish the new 'Whiskered Magister' event creature, collecting the Mentor's Scroll and Book of Secrets Fixers as you well as the Enchanted Flute needed to banish the next event creature 'Potion Master'. Use the Enchanted Flute to banish the 'Potion Master', collecting the Scales of Harmony Fixers and also the Reflection of Eternity needed to banish the 'Secret Keeper' in order to get the Plasma Lamp Fixers. Thus, as you play Laboratory in order to complete the 30 Special Quests and advance towards Virtuoso level, you will naturally collect all that you need to create the fixers required to combine the new event collections. Each banishment also awards the Inventor's Cube needed to complete the third part of the event challenge itself. These creatures will disappear as soon as the event is over, either by the completion of the Legend of the Alchemist challenge or by time running out for the event. Once the Event ends, these Fixers will no longer be winnable. However, the Fixers may be obtained from the Store by purchasing a Secrets of the Laboratory chest. The chest will cost 5 rubies and contain 1 random Collection Item and 1 random Fixer from the Legend of the Alchemist Event. Completing the Timed Challenges Keep in mind that the more you play the Location, the higher the Location Rank you will achieve for the Location, and the more Access Passes will be required for each play of that Location. As a guide, in order to reach Virtuoso Rank on the Laboratory Location, and win the new Avatars, you will need to play the Location approximately 150 times, which will require approximately 3,285 Liquid Time Access Passes! Sketches of Fantasy Challenge Sketches of Fantasy Challenge.png| Sketches of Fantasy Challenge 2.png| This special mini-event challenge is available to players from game level 7 and up. Players have 8 days starting from September 6, 2018 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Bright Pencils in order to win the special rewards. Bright Pencils are found by successfully playing the Treasure Box and Haunted Lights puzzles, awarding anywhere from 3 to 5 Bright Pencils per win. * Collect 10 Bright Pencils to win 1 Fruit Jellies - restores 35 energy * Collect 100 Bright Pencils to win 1 Celestial Crystal - extends puzzle solving time by 5 seconds for 30 minutes * Collect 200 Bright Pencils to win 1 Home-Made Ice Cream - restores 180 energy * Collect 400 Bright Pencils to win 1 Candle of Eternity - extends puzzle solving time by 20 seconds for 50 minutes * Collect 800 Bright Pencils to win 1 Morning Joy - chest containing a full set of unique energy boosters Black Pearls Challenge Black Pearls September 2018.png Black Pearls September 2018 2.png The Black Pearls challenge returns! This special mini-event challenge is available to players from Game Level 7 and up. Players have 10 days from September 14, 2018 to complete this challenge and win the special rewards by collecting a certain amount of Black Pearls. Black Pearls are hidden in each of the Hidden Object Locations, one Black Pearl per location. Remember to find the hidden Black Pearl before time runs out! Please note this caveat: that the Black Pearls cannot be discovered using a tool such as the Eyeglass or Lightning in a Bottle. Challenge rewards: * Collect 25 Black Pearls to win 1 Sweet Assortment - restores 300 energy * Collect 60 Black Pearls to win 1 Magic Ingot - increases the amount of coins earned by 100% for 2 hours * Collect 120 Black Pearls to win 1 Item-Hunting Kit - chest containing Eyeglass x10, Lightning in a Bottle x10, Magic Lantern x10, and Flying Time x10 Lost Symphony Challenge Lost Symphony September 2018.png| Lost Symphony September 2018 2.png| The Lost Symphony challenge returns for more melodious enjoyment! This special mini-event challenge is available to players from Game Level 10 and up. Players have 10 days starting from September 24, 2018 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Treble Clefs in order to win the special rewards. Treble Clefs are found by exploring any of the Hidden Object Locations. Regular Locations reward 3 Treble Clefs per win. Premium Locations, those that require Access Passes, award 6 Treble Clefs per win. * Collect 30 Treble Clefs to win 1 Exquisite Berry Drink - restores 120 energy * Collect 100 Treble Clefs to win 1 Sweet Assortment - restores 300 energy * Collect 200 Treble Clefs to win 1 Fire Crystal - regenerates energy 10 times faster for 2 hours * Collect 400 Treble Clefs to win 1 Wizard's Treasure - chest containing various talismans * Collect 800 Treble Clefs to win 1 Shot of Vigor - gives free energy for 1 hour After completing the challenge, Players may continue collecting Treble Clefs, receiving 1 Shot of Vigor for every 200 collected afterwards. Changes in Version 1.31.0 The September Update made a few changes to the game. * Dispelling Anomalies from Hidden Object Locations now give Event Access Passes * Addition of Character Emotes Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough